


The Arrow

by txorakeriak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Photomanip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanip of Nathaniel Howe as The Arrow. Because I had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow

My name is Nathaniel Howe. After eight years in the Free Marches, I have come home to Ferelden with only one goal: to exact revenge on the Grey Wardens who murdered my father. But now that I know he was a sick fuck, my plans have changed. To bring fame to the name of Howe once again, I can’t be the villain my father was. I must be… something else.

 


End file.
